My Physicly Love
by beyouteafoolelf
Summary: super junior ryeowook fanfiction


Malam sudah datang, tapi pria itu masih berada di rumah kerdilnya. Seharusnya dia sekarang ada di taman ria, harusnya dia sudah mulai bekerja saat ini. Tapi ada beberapa hal kecil yang menghalanginya. Dengan gusar dia menggaruk-garuk kepala kecinya lalu mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaiannya yang memang tak pernah rapih dari awal. Dia dia sejenak setelah semua isi lemarinya berhamburan entah dimana, menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya dan berlari menuju ruangan sempit. Dia menumpahkan sekeranjang pakaian kotor, mengibaskan jari-jari rampingnya untuk sedikit mengilangkan bau apek. Bibir mungilnya tersenyum lebar saat melihat apa yang dicarinya. Segera dia menarik baju terusan kuning yang dihiasi polkadot merah diseluruh bagiannya.

Dia bergegas berlari mencari angkutan umum yang biasa ia naiki dan akhirnya sampai di tempat yang baginya paling indah, paling gemerlap di seoul yaitu taman ria. Dia tidak langsung bekerja karena dia harus masuk ke ruang make up khusus yang biasa ia gunakan. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia masuk ke salah satu toilet umum yang pastinya busuk. Namun itu tidak ia hiraukan. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan sekotak peralatan make up yang jelek lalu menghias wajahnya sebaik mungkin untuk menarik pelanggan. Memakai pakaian yang ia temukan tadi lalu menyemprotnya dengan parfum murahan yang ia beli. Dan terakhir memasan wig serta tak ketinggalan sepatu merah menyala yang kebesaran.

Dengan percaya diri dia melangkah ke luar wc umum lalu mencari tempat yang tepat untuknya bekerja. Dia berhenti tepat di depan bianglala, mengeluarkan senjata ampuhnya yaitu pin bowling dari kayu, lalu melakukan _junggling_. Sayup-sayup telinganya mendengar beberapa suara anak kecil yang ingin mendekatinya.

"Umma... aku mau foto sama badut itu!" rengek seorang anak kecil pada ummanya.

"Kau mau? Ayo kita kesana..." ajak ummanya ramah, namja itu mendesah pelan, biasanya ada orang tua yang melarang anaknya mendekati badut lalu menjelek-jelekkannya.

"Badut... anakku mau berfoto denganmu? Apakah bisa?" tanya ajhuma yang merupakan ibu dari anak tadi.

"Tentu saja, ayo kemarilah!" Ujar namja itu ramah setelah menghentikan _juggling_nya.

"Hana~dul~set~!" 'Ckrekkk!'

"Kamsahamnida badut ajushi." Ujar anak kecil tadi polos.

"Cheon~ anak pintar." Balas namja itu mengacak-acak rambut anak kecil itu.

"Permisi..." Keduanya membungkukkan badan lalu meninggalkan namja itu.

Namja itu kembali memainkan tiga pin bowlingnya dengan konsentrasi tinggi. Baru sebentar ia meneruskan permainannya seseorang meneriakkan namanya keras. Seorang namja dengan tangan memegang puluhab balon berwarna-warni.

"Ryeowook ahh! Ini balonmu! Mengapa kau terlambat? Ini kedua kalinya aku kesini." Tanya orang yang baru datang itu bertubi-tubi dengan wajah tertekuk.

Badut perut gendut itu menoleh menghentikan jugglingnya mendengar seseorang menyerukan namanya.

"Mianhae Kangin hyung... tadi pakaianku hilang, apa kau mengadu pada bos?" tanya Ryeowook takut-takut.

"Tidak! Kalau aku bilang, pasti kau sudah tidak berdiri disini lagi." Kangin menyodorkan balon-balon yang langsung di sambut ryeowook.

"Ahh syukurlah kalau begitu, terima kasih ya."

"Ya ya.. aku harus segera kembali ke mesin kendali, cepat bagikan balon-balon itu pada anak-anak."

"Ye hyung." Ryeowook melambai-lambaikan tangannya saat Kangin pergi meninggalkannya.

Ryeowook memulai pekerjaannya sekarang. pekerjaan yang sudah satu tahun ia jalani. Menjadi seorang badut dengan cat air penuh diwajahnya. Dengan gambar senyuman yang dipaksakan diwajahnya. Dengan pakaian yang panas baginya, belum lagi menahan beban bola yang diikat diperutnya. Wig kribo merah yang melekat dikepala dan hidung bulat merah membuatnya semakin mudah untuk ditertawakan. Karena bagi orang-orang yang menertawakannya menyebut itu lucu. Tapi itu hanya sebagian, sebagian lagi ada orang-orang yang mencibirnya. Mencibir apa yang dia lakukan, bahan olokkan atau tertawaan malah dijadikan pekerjaan tetap. Karena itulah, dia tidak pernah membocorkan apa pekerjaannya pada teman kuliahnya.

Sekitar lima anak kecil mendekatinya yang dituntun seorang namja paruh baya dengan kumis tebal dibawah hidungnya. Ryeowook langsung menyapa mereka dengan suara yang setengah dibuat ceria agar menarik perhatian. Lalu membagikan balon-balon dengan warna berbeda pada masing-masing anak kecil tersebut. Dan seperti biasa, mereka minta foto bersamanya. Sekumpulan anak itu langsung pergi begitu saja setelah beramai-ramai membungkukkan badan mereka yang kecil.

"Aku mauu balon om baduut!" suara lembut itu mengagetkan Ryeowook, bukan suara anak kecil tapi itu suara yang dirindukannya.

"Rarin agashi?" Ryeowook terkejut mendapati yeoja manis itu sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Berhentilah memberikan embel-embel agashi dibelakang namaku!" pinta Rarin kemudian.

"Kau juga berhentilah memanggilku om badut." Balas Ryeowook.

"Mau gimana lagi? Kau tidak pernah mau memberitahukan namamu." Rarin menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya.

Jelas saja Ryeowook tidak mau membertitahukan namanya. Yeoja ini, teman satu kampusnya. Yeoja yang selalu dia perhatikan, yeoja yang sangat dia sukai. Rarin namanya, seseorang yang sangat menyukai badut. Jika dia punya masalah, maka dia akan menemui badut. Seperti saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Ryeowook sebagai badut. Wajahnya yang jelek karena menangis jadi cerah setelah di ajak bercanda olehnya. Sejak saat itu, Rarin selalu menemuinya membuat Ryeowook semakin menyukainya.

"Badut ah~~? Mengapa kau melamun!" Rarin mengibas-ibaskan tangannya yang kecil di depan wajah Ryeowook.

"Ehh..? tidak apa-apa, jadi kenapa kau ada disini? Cepat ceritalah, banyak anak lain yang mau balon selain kau." Ryeowook melipat tangannya di perut yang gendut.

"Ahh ia aku baru ingat, aku mau minta umma mengganti PSP ku yang rusak kemarin, tapi umma malah marah-marah padaku." Rarin memonyongkan bibirnya.

"HAHAHA... jelas saja ummamu marah, sudah berapa kali PSPmu rusak? Salahmu sendiri mengapa kau memasukkan semua game yang ada ke dalam PSP mu." Ryeowook hapal apa yang selalu dilakukan Rarin, setiap kali kesini pasti membawa PSPnya.

"Kau jahat sekali, aku tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa PSPku." Rarin menundukkan kepala menatap sepatu keds nya.

Ryeowook menyerahkan satu balon berwarna ungu, warna kesukaan Rarin.

"Aku tau itu agashi... ambilah untukmu, semoga bisa jadi ganti sementara untuk PSPmu, hohoho..." Ryeowook berujar dengangaya badutnya, Rarin mengangkat kepalanya lalu tersenyum lebar menatap badut kesayangannya.

"Om badut babo! Mana bisa balon dijadikan PSP! HAHAHAHAH!" Rarin tertawa lepas setelahnya, apa lagi saat Ryeowook beraksi dengan gaya badutnya yang lucu bagi Rarin.

Sekarang Rarin sudah ada di dunianya sendiri, tertawa lepas tanpa peduli orang disekitarnya. Begitulah dia. Ryeowook diam dalam tawa rarin, menatapi yeoja cantik itu. yeoja yang sangat disukainya itu. ingin rasanya mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan pada rarin sekarang juga. Ingin ia katakan, bahwa ia sangat mencintainya. Tapi dia tidak mampu mengungkapnya karena ia sadar dia bukan siapa-siapa, dia hanya badut yang mengibur rarin. Itu saja, tidak lebih. Hanya bisa berharap, bahwa rarin tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa di hatinya dan dengan perlahan, dia bisa menyelip perlahan mengisi hati yeoja itu.


End file.
